Talk:Romance (Origins)
I am tempted to add: "SO GIVE US FRIGGIN UPDATE ALREADY!" and then spam it on the forums. Muaha. --Selty 10:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hehe you should so do it! Its been months since they said anything and I want to know numbers Loleil 10:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) They aren't telling us on purpose. They even let the romance topic go past 10 pages to make us get bored and stop talking about it. It really bugs me. Hmmm... I'll add a subtle tidbit into it. *Evil laughter ensues* --Selty 12:57, 16 April 2009 (UTC) LMFAO. Lol, I appear to have started something here. There's only so many times you can check a page and have nothing to go on but 'Stay Tuned!'. SPAM SPAM SPAM away. BorderlineWaxwork 8:10, 16 April 2009 The new Dragon Age: Origins "Violence" Trailer kind of confirms Morrigan to be a romance option. Well, to be precise the trailer shows "progressed options" but from BioWare's tastefulness, it can be assumed that romance options preceded. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 10:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Undo revision - Because image placement was messed up. I undo the "last change", because when I checked the page all the image placement was messed up. And I think we should keep the "centered" image as it is.--Snfonseka :I prefer the images not to be all on the same side, but don’t really mind that change, what does worry me is placing an image and quote from only one of the romance options front and centre of the page. Possibly more than any other page, editors could be accused of showing favouritism here. That’s why I would like to keep things as neutral as possible by either having no picture, or having a non-character specific image at the top and to have the romanceable companions listed alphabetically. Loleil 00:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think having images on either side/different sizes looks effective on large pages such as the elf page. A page like this is much more structured if you understand what I mean by that. In any case, for future reference I will be changing the screenshots to either a variety of romantic scenes, or just images of the characters in conversation. Thanks. --Selty 06:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think I get you. On pages where there are lots of sections and pictures, but not much text it probably does make sense to have all pictures aligned (I swear there were only two when I wrote the message :P) and I look forward to seeing what you're going to do with the pictures :). Loleil 06:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I can imagine we will have a walkthrough, but perhaps no screenshots of romantic scenes because it is technically a spoiler in itself. I will grab some in game shots of all the npcs in conversation or some such. Sound good? --Selty 07:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I imagine we'll put up a spoiler warning before the walkthrough, so as long as any pictures that give away plot points aren't used before a spoiler warning I think you can feel free to use whatever pictures look best. I suppose we could even put one up now in case there are any people that might feel the pictures themselves are spoilers, assuming you'd like to keep them. Loleil 07:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I might keep one, but the same nekkid sex scene in all the shots is pretty dull. I might also change the intro now that we have the sections. I might leave a big mess though :P --Selty 07:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I like what you've done! And agree that there will be pictures options that better represent the different romances (I dream of hand-holding :P). Though as the names of romanceable characters are now under spoilers I think there's an even better case for moving or deleting the Morrigan picture and quote at the top. I think personally I would like to keep the quote as I kinda like the idea of having a good romance quote at the beginning of each character section. Loleil 08:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes a good hand hold would be wonderful. :P Agree with you on quotes and am ridding page of image.--Selty 09:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Do you think keeping the quote without the picture (in the top of the page) is nice? For me it looks somewhat weird. Since you have deleted the top picture I think it is better to move the quote into the Morrigan section. So I will do it now, but if you think it is not suitable just undo it, it's up to you -- Snfonseka That looks good so we will keep it--Selty 01:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) More infos about romance It seems that the romance article only has the possible love interests listed down. Some additional info was found in the Prima guide such as being able to achieve a threesome (or foursome if you are in a romance with Leliana and changed her) with Zevran as a love interest and met Isabel At the Pearl in Denerim. You can put that info under a new heading like, "Romantic Encounters" but remember to make it in your own words and not just copied and pasted. Thanks!--Selty 09:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Who is Cuter Zevran or Alistier i think Zevran is cuter but alsiter is much more open to romance and wants your heart. i think that Zevran is a much better romance optionDeirdreKent101 03:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm still upset that Morganna's not open to my female character's advances, especially since she was making all those anti-male comments when I first met her. Oh well, at least I managed to bed the nun. >D - Jezebel1669 21:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Dual Romance Both Alistair and Leliana will object if you are in a romance with them and begin a romance with another character; however, Zevran and Morrigan will not object if you are in a romance with the other, allowing you to have two romantic relationships at once. I saw a youtube video that shows a character in romance with both Morrigan and Leliana here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4We_X7S9mE :Once two characters (or three) are at Major Approval, this will trigger the "pick one" conversation. Morrigan you can sleep with at Moderate Approval--it's possible the player has Morrigan at Moderate and Leliana at Massive (where you can sleep with her). It is impossible to have a meaningful relationship with more than one character--Alistair and Leliana simply won't sleep with you until they feel they are in a meaningful relationship, unlike Zev and Morrigan. 04:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Clean up I am planning to clean this up but I will need some assistance. I have only gone through Zevran and Alistair. Any help? I believe this page should perhaps be a sort of walkthrough? --Selty 15:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Was just going to post to a note explaining my changes, so hopefully this was what you had in mind. Essentially I was trying to redesign the page so that it wouldn't just be a straight copy/paste from the romance sections in the companion pages, but more a general overview. It's still very much a stub, but hopefully it will be easier for other users to fill in. :Also, in all my playthroughs the personal quests have to be completed for "adore" to change to "love", but it occurred to me I haven't actually seen it confirmed anywhere. Is this right? Loleil 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Love Triangles *No explanation was given regarding the removal of the last line from this section. I thought it was pertinent so I added it back. Otherwise some people would undoubtedly wonder if the relationship with Leliana was the reason Morrigan left in the end. Nevertheless I reworded it so that it was less of a spoiler just in case that was the reason for the edit. *The spelling change didn't make the overall article any more consistent since both spellings of the word are used numerous times throughout the article. It did however break consistency within the paragraph that was edited. So I reverted that edit. I'm not going to take a stand on which spelling of dialogue/dialog is superior since they're both legal spellings according to my dictionary. But if one is going to be changed to the other, than all instances of it should be changed. -Vim- 02:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *I'm about to go rescue Anora, and Zev just gave me the earring. I'm at +97 (Love) with him...and I'm at +100 (Love) with Alistair. I don't have any of the polyamory mods installed, but I do have ZevranASAP, and I suspect that's what's causing this. I slept with Zev quite early, so when we broke up, there was still plenty of time for me to rebuild our relationship. What I don't understand, though, is that I had a similar arc with Leliana, to the point where Alistair insisted I choose between them even though I'd already told Leliana that I just wanted to be friends. With her, I'm at +100 (Friendly). I'm kind of curious as to whether I can agree to be Alistair's mistress and still sleep with Zev--what's good for the goose and all! Rosenoire 08:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *:What ever happened with Zev not asking you to break up with Alistair is a glitch/bug of some kind...as for the Leliana/Alistair bit, it's a glitch that's in the vanilla game as well. Or, if you like fanon, Leliana's crazy and refuses to believe you're breaking up with you. I don't have a problem with moving the Morrigan romance restart walkthrough to Morrigan's page with a link from the love triangle section to the walkthrough on Morrigan's page being left behind. There is however quite a bit of overlap between some of the character pages and the romance page that needs to be cut down, and it's not entirely clear to me what romance information should be on the individual character pages and what should be on the romance pages. For example, there is a lot of poorly laid out love triangle information on Leliana's page that I'm seriously considering either removing or rewriting. I don't see the point of trying to maintain three potentially conflicting copies of information regarding a Leliana/Zevran/Warden love triangle on Leliana's page, Zevran's page and the romance page. I've already rewritten the non triangle portion of the romance section on her personal page for improved accuracy, and I was a bit uneasy about having romance initiation information for her on both the romance page and her personal page. I ended up putting the more detailed technical information on her personal page while leaving a more general personality analysis on the romance page since that seems to fit better with the initiation blurbs for the other romancable characters already on the romance page. But even still, I'm uncomfortable with this distinction because I don't think people should have to look in two places for romance information on a specific character. Right now I'm inclined to feel that the romance page should be as generic as possible with the exception of love triangles (unless love triangles get moved to their own page), while romance information that only relates to a single character be on that character's page. Thoughts? -Vim- 05:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Awakening I thought it might be worth starting a section for Awakening just in case anything interesting comes up: although the official line is that no romance options were to be included, I'm left wondering if that was always the case since a couple of times I've had a companion's approval rating show up as "love" rather than "friendly"/"warm"/etc as I'd expect; for the record, I've only had this show up with Velanna so far. Could just be a bug, since Awakening isn't exactly entirely free of them, but I'm left wondering if it's another unfinished quest or plot element as I suspect is also the case with the unfinished letters from Leliana and Zevran; even if that is the case, it probably won't go anywhere (at least officially) but it'd be interesting to find out if there's more to it. --vom 03:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : In reply to the following: ::It's definitely a bug. An incomplete quest will not accidentally set a character's romance flag to active. : I can understand it's unlikely that it's being accidentally set, but do we know for certain that there's no quest or dialogue option that's doing so deliberately? I admit I'm not sure what's going on behind the scenes in Dragon Age, but having worked with Oblivion's Construction Set, I've seen various examples of unfinished quests and plot lines that were never stripped out of the game and cause assorted dead-ends to crop up during gameplay. I was wondering if the same may be true here, and that maybe some dialogue option triggered it. I'm inclined to think it could be either, since there are examples of unfinished areas, e.g. the letters, but it is the case that the approval system definitely has various problems, too. --vom 03:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: It's certainly possible that some preliminary work was done on romances and then abandoned at some point due to a decision from management. But even if that were the case, it would still be a bug if some of the old code was causing values to be seen within the game that contradict what Bioware's development team has officially said about the final implementation of the game. The letters are a different situation entirely since Bioware hasn't said anything about them at all. They could easily be classifed as falling under the category of a "romance acknowledgment" which Bioware said would exist in the expansion, as opposed to further development of an existing romance, or initiation of a new romance, which Bioware said would not. -Vim- 04:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I see what you mean: when it comes to "bug" or whatever, it's quite easy to get tangled up in semantics (is that the right word?) and as such an unfinished quest that isn't supposed to be there reasonably counts as such by most definitions. I was just curious if it was by design, or if it was entirely down to a random glitch, but we may never know. --vom 11:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Morrigan and Zevran love triangle I'm a rather curious person. Since there was nothing under the section "Morrigan and Zevran" I just had to explore it further. What I found out was that Morrigan is as moody as she is otherwise as when it comes to affection. When having high adore/love approval with both they will start a dialogue. Zevran has the "usual" dialogue where he says something like "I'm not jealous, however, I don't think X wants to share..." and then you have to choose. If you chose him, Morrigan will get quite mad about that you chose a man over her, and my approval dropped 20+15 points. (Then I went back to the save and talked with Morrigan to see her reaction about being with Zevran even though the warden and him hadn't slept lol) Morrigan's jealousy dialogue is different however, if you choose to talk to her instead of Zevran. I need to tell you this first, if you slept with her she says she doesn't care about getting too involved or something like that. "If you happen to be in my plans then so be it", sort of. But if you have high romance approval with Zevran she will start wondering why the warden is spending so much time with him and forces him to choose since she doesn't want to be "dallied with" and wants to know her value. "If you're with me you're with me only"-attitude. If you say that you chose Zevran her approval will drop 20 points. But(!) I haven't tried the way where you chose her and she might expect me to break up with Zevran (I suppose this is possible too since this is what you can to with Leliana?). Just for your information. Lol, maybe no one gets what I'm talking about but I am done with this experimenting, if someone wants to extend this experimentation and/or that section on the page it is fine, I rest my case because I am done with breaking up fake relationships, I get sad for real XD Faeniel (talk) 20:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Love Triangle It is possible to have a fully-fledged love triangle (100-100-100, with all sex scenes and companion-given gifts) as either a male or female warden. However, one must be careful in triggering dialogue, completing companion quests, and the order of when you romance and who you romance. Also, save before you talk to any character in a triangle when they have reached major or massive dexterity/magic/strength. As a male warden: Begin by romancing Leliana. Do not talk or give gifts to any romantic option other than Leliana. Be stingy with Leliana's gifts, do not give her gifts until all of her dialogue is said. Trigger and complete Leliana's companion quest. Sleep with Leliana. Go to Orzammar, speak with Leliana, speak to Idle Dwarf, give Leliana pet nug. To have a love triangle, you will not be able to talk to Leliana at all beyond this point, except once at the party camp after the Nature of the Beast quest is complete (where she will sing) or at the Arl Eamon estates/Battle for Denerim. Keep this is mind and get all her dialogue in. Now, start romancing Morrigan. Do not give gifts to anyone but Morrigan, and once again, do not give gifts until all dialogue is exhausted. If jealousy dialogue is triggered, say Morrigan is the only one for you. This does not end the relationship with Leliana. Sleep with her upon triggering the "cold in my tent" conversation. Depending on your level (and your patience) you may complete Morrigan's personal quest at this time. If you can kill Flemeth and give Morrigan the grimoire, you can then neatly trigger all of Morrigan's remaining dialogue and the gift of the ring + love conversation. If you can't, wait. Stop talking to Morrigan. Go ahead and romance Zevran. Carefully gain points out of his dialogue options (optionally sleep with Isabella), sleep with him and then give gifts. Do not talk to Zevran at all after major dexterity is achieved, except once after completion of his companion quest. He will give you the earring. Do not talk to him further unless at an Arl Eamon estate. Now, by Denerim, you should be able to kill Flemeth or you will have killed Flemeth. Give Morrigan the grimoire. Proceed to obtain Morrigan's ring. Proceed to have the love conversation. Do not talk to Morrigan, Zevran or Leliana at any point past this unless at Arl Eamon's estate or the final battle for Denerim. Short form: romance Leliana, complete quest, finish dialogue, don't talk to Leliana, romance Morrigan, complete quest, don't talk to Morrigan (except twice), talk to Zevran, sleep with Zevran, do not talk to Zevran after major dexterity, finish out approval with gifts, complete quest, talk to Zevran once, never talk to anyone again unless at the Battle for Denerim or an Arl Eamon estate (where the jealousy conversation can't trigger) As a female warden: Females have more options because Alistair does not get jealous until after entering the village of Redcliffe. This is because the village of Redcliffe reveals his past and triggers his personal quest. So the female warden may romance Alistair and Leliana at the same time. To do this, before entering Redcliffe, try to get all of Alistair's pre-companion quest dialogue in, first by talking then by using gifts. At this time, fully romance Leliana. Do not give gifts or talk to Zevran. And once again, the recipe for good romancing is talk first, give gift, more dialogue options available, talk again. Complete Leliana's personal quest before Redcliffe. Sleep with Leliana, trigger additional conversations. Stop talking to Leliana. At this point, you may go to Redcliffe and obtain Alistair's quest (do not talk to Alistair after obtaining said quest, at this point, unless through cutscenes) or start romancing Zevran. Carefully gain points out of his dialogue options (optionally sleep with Isabella), sleep with him and then give gifts. Do not talk to Zevran at all after major dexterity is achieved, except once after completion of his companion quest. He will give you the earring. Do not talk to him further unless at an Arl Eamon estate. As for Alistair, triggering dialogue is more tricky to navigate. First, do not talk to him. Go to Goldanna's, complete the quest. If you harden him, you have a jealousy-trigger-free dialogue about hardening him back at camp (or on the road). After completing one or more of the main quests, at high approval, he will sleep with you upon returning to the party camp. You do not have to talk him, he will take the initiative. Wait for it. Before or after this event, you will also have one chance to talk him, (save before attempting this) where he will give you the rose. Do not talk to Leliana, Alistair or Zevran at any point past this unless at Arl Eamon's estate or the final battle for Denerim. Short form: do not go to Redcliffe off the bat, romance Alistair and Leliana at the same time, complete Leliana's quest, sleep with her, complete dialogue, go to Redcliffe, talk to Alistair once to get the companion quest, do companion quest, do not talk to Alistair until after one or more main quests are complete, talk to Alistair once for the rose, start romancing Zevran, sleep with Zevran, do not talk to Zevran after major dexterity, finish out approval with gifts, complete quest, talk to Zevran once to get earring, Alistair will take initiative because he's left out of the sexy time, never talk to anyone again unless at the Battle for Denerim or an Arl Eamon estate (where the jealousy conversation can't trigger) Additional notes: Even a hardened Alistair does not believe in a five-way Isabella-Zevran-Warden-Leliana-Alistair. Bring a hardened Leliana and Zevran along (Ogheren optional). This is the maximum amount of interaction for both a male and female warden. Have not tested hardened Leliana + hardened Alistair, no Zevran yet. Morrigan does not like any ways. Save before you attempt conversations with high approval love characters. If the jealously triggers, and you're waiting for Alistair's rose or Morrigan's ring, reload and try again later. If you're waiting for Zevran's earring, reload and try again after completing his quest. Also save frequently in the game as a whole, if you're clicker-happy, because talking to these characters during adventuring could trigger jealousy dialogue. You do not want to have Zevran throw a fit in front of the broodmother. The only safe place is an Arl Eamon estate, when all the characters are spread out or the end of the game. Everything else can mean finagling. The male warden love triangle has been tested twice by myself, and the female love triangle once on the PS3. I expect it will work on XBOX and PC (although it's easier on PC just to get mods). I do not know how it'll affect Dragon Age 2, (and I do not think it will affect it) but the save file transfer to Awakening works fine. Player received all letters and kept items. Leliana followed the Warden in all cases (except in Awakening if human noble, where she wrote but she did not trigger in the epilogue: the noble returned to court). Please feel free to test this, and note any disparities. It worked fine in my game, but I can't be absolutely positive how it'll work in yours. (talk) 05:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Problem I'm currently playing a female Dalish Rogue, done with Ostagar, haven't completed any of the main plot quests yet, and I'm stuck on Leliana's romance. I've selected all the approval increasers, done the personal quest, blah blah blah, and I can't get the female romance dialogue to come up. I remember initiating it before when her approval was lower, and I know I picked the "other women" option, but is it possible to be unable to initiate the romance if you skipped that dialogue the first time? To clarify: I've tried tweaking her Approval with the Feastday Gifts and Pranks, ran entirely out of Onions and Thoughtful Gifts doing so, and I've run out of dialogue options except the "tell me a story" one. Help...? (talk) 02:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Music track that plays Can't remember, what's the track that plays during, you know, the Underwear Dance? --Serithi (talk) 23:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Leliana/Zevran Love Triangle I'm currently in a romance with Leliana and Zevran without any issues. I romanced Zevran first (and had to reject Leliana), but I did her quest and hardened her after turning her down, and when she asked about Zevran, I said he would not mind her joining us. (I had 100 approval.) I then got a romantic conversation with her and was invited to her bed. I have yet to have a jealousy conversation from either Zevran or Leliana and I still have 100 approval with both. Possibly a glitch or possible with a hardened Leliana. (talk) 02:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Seraph_Azzy Continuity So there I was, a cute little elf mage girl, romancing Leliana, did the deed, I was in. Then I go to talk to her and she's all "You love Alistair!" Well, ok, ya, that was the plan anyhow, at least before I went to Redcliffe; but still, she pulled this on me a little early. So after she broke up with me, I checked; sure enough, Alistair is above 90%. Well, ok, two more stops and I have to go to Redcliffe anyway. So we start the sweet talk and bat our eyes at each other... While I'm working this out and organizing equipment, I talk to Leliana, and she's like, "So, how is he, let me live vicariously through you..." Ummm, let me see here... damned if there's no bail out option in this conversation without being an asshole. So I had to lie my ass off. To mitigate this dilemma, I ran over to Alistair and rocked his world. And then there was Zevran; I had no intention of romancing him. However, it's difficult to have a conversation with him, without tripping on love handles. I mean really, he asks loaded questions. So there I am, all innocent, and go to Alistair looking for cuddles, and he's all bent outta shape about Zevran; what gave him that idea? "NO!!! Now get in my blanket or I swear, you'll be cuddling Harmless!!!" Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Political marriage They have sex in political marriages. Romance is defined by love, love is defined as a sexual attachment also. Anora should stay. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 06:19, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :So you're basing your opinion on that Anora is/was having sex with a male Cousland. That's speculation and cannot be used on the wiki. You need to provide a fact that there had been some form of romance with Anora at some point. Also please don't start an edit war, a consensus will need to be to reached before the page will be accordingly edited. 11:29, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Look at real world political marriages. They include sex, with no exceptions. Some even ended in divorce or murder due to childless partners. To think there is not sex involved is more speculative. Alistair and Anora is a political marriage,they have sex because a non-noble human in a romance becomes his mistress. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:30, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::At this point why does it matter? This page is about the romantic encounters you might encounter playing the game. You're talking about the possibility of a very specific version of Warden (male, Human Noble, marrying Anora and not dying) having sex at some point after the games, with no solid evidence to back it up. You might as well write down mistresses and Fereldan royal maids, since most kings in the real world had sex with these kinds of women. 14:13, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::If maids, etc existed in the game as characters then yes. There's no debate that Anora exists, a marriage can take place. It seems like you're only really opposed based on personal bias that romance takes more than sex and fewer lines of dialogue. The romances are one of the areas the PC has control, not all players will pick the 4 obvious choices. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:39, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::Can you have a romance with Anora in Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening? No. Then it is not valid to add her name in the list because this is what this page is for. 12:27, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I've already adequately defended that point. Real world political marriages include sex, sexual attachment is in the definition for love. Romance is defined by love, therefore sex can be considered a romance. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:35, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I think we're circling arguments now. You're clearly basing your opinion on speculation which has no place on a wiki and about something that may happen outside the games while this page is about romances happening during the events of DAO and DAOA only. So even if you're right, this page is not the place to mention it. 12:58, February 16, 2018 (UTC)